I'm Sorry
by Potato Maiden
Summary: You decide. Ascot finally tells Umi. She turns him down. But when he shows her a special fountain, can she finally decide who she loves? [One-Shot] Song-fic to "Without You"


I'm Sorry  
  
A/n: Hey! Az here! So here's my newest songfic to the song "Without You" from once again, Jonathan Larson's Rent I hope you guys like cause it took me a while to figure out how to do this. sweat drops So yeah...Oh! I don't own anything! And...Clef is tall in this.  
  
"I...I love you Umi." Umi looked up at Ascot and frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ascot...but, I love Clef...I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I just love you like a friend. I'm really sorry." Umi said looking down. Ascot nodded in a hurt way watching the blue haired beauty walk away to go find the guru.  
  
"At least I finally told her..." Ascot sighed to himself.  
  
(Without you  
  
The ground thaws  
  
The rain falls  
  
The grass grows)  
  
"Mr. Ascot, what's wrong?" Fuu asked seeing Ascot in the same spot for over an hour.  
  
"Nothing Fuu, just thinking." Ascot said snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Its not like you to be so distant, did something happen?" Fuu put a hand on Ascot's should in sympathy.  
  
"I...I told Umi how I felt and well...she didn't like me back in the same way." Ascot finally admitted.  
  
(Without you  
  
The seeds root  
  
The flowers bloom  
  
The children play)  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ascot, it just seems Umi reacted the wrong way, I'm sure she loves you." Fuu said trying to cheer the young palu up.  
  
"No, she told me she loved me like a friend." Ascot said in a monotone.  
  
"Oh. Well, if I can help in anyway, just let me know." Fuu smiled up at the palu before leaving.  
  
"Clef! There you are!" Umi said hugging the mage from behind. Clef turned around and smiled at the magic knight.  
  
"Hello Umi." Clef kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Hey Clef, I have a question." Umi said letting go of the guru's waist.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well...can you help me with a problem?"  
  
"What kind of problem?" Umi held up a piece of paper with her math homework written on it.  
  
"My math, I don't understand it. I'd ask Fuu except I can't seem to find her. She must be with Ferio." Umi sighed.  
  
(The stars gleam  
  
The poets dream  
  
The eagles fly  
  
Without you)  
  
"Math? That's what you needed me for?" Clef asked looking down and the water knight.  
  
"Uh...yes. I would ask Fuu except, she's not around." Umi said again. Clef sighed and helped Umi with her math. (A/n: I know what you're thinking. Just go with it.)  
  
"There you go, do you understand it now?" Clef asked seeing the look of comprehension on Umi's face.  
  
"Hai. Arigato Clef!" Umi hugged him again before running toward her room.  
  
(The earth turns  
  
The sun burns  
  
But I die  
  
Without you)  
  
"Hey Umi, do ya know what's up with Ascot? He seems so distant and he wont talk to anyone. Maybe you could help." Caldina said stopping Umi in the hall.  
  
"I don't know, he looked fine when I talked to him a couple hours ago." Umi replied. Caldina sighed in worry.  
  
"Did y'all talk about anything?" Caldina asked.  
  
"Well...he told me that he loved me." Umi said thoughtfully.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I loved him the same way I love my friends. Not in an intimate way." Caldina looked at Umi and cursed under her breath.  
  
"That's why, maybe you should talk to him. He wont listen to anyone else." Caldina said after a moment of silence. Umi nodded and walked to her room to put away her homework before heading for Ascot's room.  
  
(Without you  
  
The breeze warms  
  
The girl smiles  
  
The cloud moves  
  
Without you  
  
The tides change  
  
The boys run  
  
The oceans crash)  
  
Umi knocked on Ascot's door.  
  
"Who is it?" The palu asked quietly.  
  
"Its me, open up." Umi said in annoyance. She was getting tired of waiting and was just about to kick the door down when he opened up.  
  
"Oh, hey Umi." He didn't look at her face, only at her feet.  
  
"Ascot, my face is up here. My feet cant talk." Umi said lifting his head so she could look, or attempt to look, in his emerald eyes. "What's wrong? Is it because what I said?" Umi asked in a concerned matter.  
  
"Well...yes, I just cant get over the fact that I love you." Ascot said looking into sapphire orbs.  
  
(The crowds roar  
  
The days soar  
  
The babies cry  
  
Without you  
  
The moon glows  
  
The river flows  
  
But I die  
  
Without you  
  
The world revives  
  
Colors renew)  
  
"Ascot, I..." Umi stopped, she couldn't say it. She took Ascot's hand and lead him inside his room.  
  
"U-Umi...what are you doing?" Ascot said as Umi sat on his bed next to him.  
  
"Ascot, I love you...really I do. I...I just don't know why I have a sudden change of feelings. Oh its so confusing!" She said in frustration. Ascot tucked a strand of sky blue hair behind her ear and took her hand leading her out to the garden.  
  
"C'mon Umi, lets go." Ascot said half dragging the magic knight.  
  
"Go where?" Umi asked in curiosity. When they arrived at the garden Umi smirked. "Why are we at the garden?"  
  
(But I know blue  
  
Only blue  
  
Lonely blue  
  
Within me, blue  
  
Without you  
  
Without you  
  
The hand gropes  
  
The ear hears  
  
The pulse beats)  
  
"Here, this is what I was looking for." Ascot pulled Umi over to a golden fountain. The water was a shade of midnight blue, as if it was enriched with such pure minerals.  
  
"What is this?" Umi looked into the waters depths before seeing her face and the faces of Clef and Ascot.  
  
"Don't look in there yet. Its some kind of fountain Clef discovered. Its like a deciding fountain. What you do is you look in it and it'll show the right decision for you to live a happy life. Then you take a drink of it if you accept what it shows you." Ascot explained. Umi nodded in understanding.  
  
"So I just look in it?" Umi asked. Ascot nodded before leaving the young woman alone.  
  
(Without you  
  
The eyes gaze  
  
The legs walk  
  
The lungs breathe  
  
The mind churns  
  
The heart yearns  
  
The tears dry  
  
Without you  
  
Life goes on  
  
But I'm gone  
  
Cause I die)  
  
Umi saw the palu walk off and looked into the midnight blue water. The two faces appeared again. After what seemed like hours of staring, one of the faces disappeared. Umi took her hands and cupped the water. The water changed from its midnight blue to a red color before Umi's eyes. She held her hands up to her mouth and drank the water. Umi shivered. Drinking the water sent a cold chill down her spine. She stood up from the edge of the fountain and walked through the castle to her true loves room. When he opened up the door he looked into her eyes and her into his. She hugged him and soon was swept up into a loving, passionate kiss.  
  
(Without you  
  
Without you  
  
Without you  
  
Without you)  
  
--End  
  
A/n: Who Umi chose, is up to you. I made it clear that she loves both men. And both love her. I wont say who she got because its my opinion. Just like if Bob says they like it to be Asmi, good for you. Or if Jill says Clemi, good for them. The point is, actions speak louder then words. There's always more then one option in life and sometimes, you'll need a little help. With Umi, it was that fountain. For us, it's a lot of things. So review and tell me who you think the person is. If you think its both, it doesn't work. If you think its another character, have fun. So review and I'll be back!! Oh! And a note to those that read and/or reviewed "Your Eyes" thanks a lot cause someone asked me make a sequel, but instead, I just made another one. It can be a sequel if you want it to be, just the kids and everyone are pretty much gone but that's besides the point. A little bit of Az fluff for ya! Don't let the rattlesnake bite ya! Bai!! 


End file.
